House of Bryland(No More)
House of Bryland The House of Bryland is a newer noble house within the Falleen Empire after years of service to the Empire. While the noble title is new, the family is several centuries old with generation upon generation of its members serving in the military of the Empire and its predecessors. Head of the Family: '''Claire Remond '''Heir: Founded: 507 AER Motto: "Genus est totum." ''(Family is everything.) '''Residences of the Family:' - Bryland Estate: Built several miles outside the city of Vintheriu. (Under the ownership of House Remond) Line of Succession Within the House of Bryland, succession of titles is new and as such, it has been decided that titles will be passed down from the family head to the eldest child. Succession can also be decided by the family head before death where as someone other then the eldest is selected to obtain the title. Current Line of Succession *Claire Anette Bryland (16) Bryland Industries (Under the ownership of House Remond) Bryland Industries is the dominating industry in Osten Helkar and the largest corperation in the Antarian Dominion with a stranglehold on gold, silver, and methane hydrate mining. They also own the largest processing plant and shipyard in the dominon as well as a large dismantling facility capable of recycling nearly any type of product to have components be reused in new comercial products. The company also runs a large construction company and has its hands in the mining of numerous other resources such as orpn, nickel, sulfur and posses a large shipping company capable of transporting the supplies over seas. While the industry owns an impressive array of companies and facilities, it also gives back to the provinceof Osten Helkar by running a large Co-Op company to aide farmers and keep agriculture growing. Type: Private Founded: 503 AER Headquarters: 1572 Mercury Park Drive, Quecksilber Tower, Vintheriu, Osten Helkar, Antarian Dominon Areas Served: Worldwide, Limited Service to the Falleen Empire List of Subsidary Companies Percents equal Bryland family stock of subsidary company. All these companies are privatized. *Vintheriu Mining: 32% (Controls 60% Gold/Silver/Sulfur of the 70% not controlled by the Darpar family) *Frederickston Processing: 10% *Vintheriu Co-Op Plantations: 38% *Vintheriu Shipping: 19% *Clearwater Shipbuilding: 19% *Bryland Research and Development: 45% (Weapon devlopment and production) *Bryland Oil: 24% (Controls 50% of Osten Helkar oil, other 50% controlled by Darpar family) *Rémond Company: 15% Bryland-Rémond Solidarity Agreement Under an agreement reached between Bryland Industries and the Rémond Company, the Rémond Company has become a subsidary private company under Bryland Industries. As per this agreement, the Rémond Company will retain majority hold of stocks for their company with Bryland Industries maintaining 15% of the stocks for its investments. All selling of Rémond Company property must be agreed upon by Bryland Industries until investments have been repaid in full at which point Bryland Industires must be informed a month in advance. Should either the Bryland or Rémond family be removed by any reason from holding stocks, the other family will assume control of the other families holdings. Following the repayment of investments, this agreement must be reviewed and agreed upon by every new head of each company. Signed, Alaric Coust Bryland, President of Bryland Industries René Rémond, President of The Rémond Company Bryland Service Corps (Effectively Disbanded, Missing) An expanding force under the pay and command of House Bryland, it is dedicated to the protection of House Bryland, their property, and Vintheriu. The Bryland Service Corps often work closely with the VPF and are kept up to date on all security measures in the colony. Made up of mostly Vintherians and a few people from Darpartryo, the Bryland Service Corps maintain strict service policies that are designed to keep the men fit. Uniforms Among the Bryland Service Corps, there are different uniforms worn with most dress uniforms following the same basic mainstream looking, being distinguished only by slight alterations. Noted simply as either "Dress Uniforms" or "Combat Uniforms", each service member is issued one of each in accordance with their service position. Dress Uniforms: Dress uniforms consists of a long dark blue trenchcoat with silver outlines that buttons on the right side, a high open collar, and a black sash that wraps around from right to left. Beneath the trenchcoat, a white colored button shirt is worn with a black tie and dark blue trousers, white gloves, and tall black boots. The peaked cap worn by all members differs depending on the position of service with the Black Caps Company having black colored caps, standard members having dark blue, and ship personnel having white. Combat Uniforms: Combat uniforms differ for the service of the member with ship personnel wearing tan shirts, trousers, and black boots. Standard members and those of the Black Caps Company wear identical uniforms consisting tan camo jacket, trousers, a white t-shirt, tan boots, and a combat helmet. Bryland Service Corps Units ~ 1500 Infantry ~ 5 Tanks ~ 3 Ships Infantry ~ Black Caps Battalion: 300 men *1st Company: 100 men, Bryland Estate *2nd Company: 200 men, Vintheriu ~ 1st Battalion: 300 men *1st Company: 100 men, Vintheriu *2nd Company: 100 men, Vintheriu *3rd Company: 100 men, Vintheriu ~ 2nd Battalion: 300 men *1st Company: 100 men, Frederickson *2nd Company: 100 men, Frederickston *3rd Company: 100 men, Frederickston ~ 3rd Battalion: 300 men *1st Company: 100 men, Allegany *2nd Company: 100 men, Allegany *3rd Company: 100 men, Allegany ~ 4th Battalion: 300 men *1st Company: 100 men, Baltimere *2nd Company: 100 men, Baltimere *3rd Company: 100 men, Baltimere Armor ~ 1st Armored Squad *V-04 Tank: 5, Vintheriu ~ V-04 Tank Weight: 58 tons Length: ~ 35 ft 4 in (10.77 m) - gun forward ~ 24 ft 7 in (7.5 m) - hull Width: 12 ft (3.66 m) Height: 9 ft 6 in (2.9 m) Crew: 4 Armor: ~ Glacis and Frontal Armor: 150 mm (6 in) (72°) ~ Hull Sides and Rear: 100 mm (3.9 in) (10°) ~ Turret: 195 mm (7.7 in) (60°) Main Armament: High velocity, 120 mm rifled gun Secondary Armament: 2 x 7.62 mm machine guns Engine: 26 litre diesel 1,200 hp (895 kW) Speed: ~ Road: 48 km/h (38 mph) ~ Off-road: 30 km/h (28 mph) Operational Range: 500 km (310 miles) on roads Ships ~ Ships: 3 *Bryce-class Battleship: 1, Vintheriu *Sophia-class Frigate: 2, Vintheriu ~ Bryce-class Battleship Type: Battleship Displacement: ~ 52,000 tons (Standard Load) ~ 58,000 tons (Full Load) Length:887 ft (270 m) Beam: 108 ft (33 m) Draft: 36 ft (11 m) Installed Power: 212,000 shp (158,000 kW), 8 water tube boilers Propulsion: 4 Screws; Proud Electric geared steam turbines Speed: 32.5 knots (60.2 km/h; 37.4 mph) (Up to 35.2 knots on light load) Range: 14,890 miles (23,960 km) at 15 knots Complement: 1,800 Officers and men Armaments: ~ 12 x 16-inch/50 cal. guns ~ 14 x 5-inch/38 cal. guns ~ 2 x Double-arm missile launchers (40 Spear-missile SAM magazine) ~ 2 x Triple anti-submarine torpedo tubes Armor: ~ Belt: 12.1 in (310 mm) ~ Bulkheads: 11.3 in (290 mm) ~ Barbettes: 11.6 to 17.3 in (295 to 439 mm) ~ Turrets: 19.7 in (500 mm) ~ Decks: 7.5 in (190 mm) ~ Sophia-class Frigate Type: Frigate Displacement: ~ 4,100 tons (Standard Load) ~ 4,200 tons (Full Load) Length: 445 ft (136 m) Beam: 45 ft (14 m) Draft: 22 ft (6.7 m) Installed Power: 2 x Proud Electric gas turbines generating 41,000 shp Propulsion: 2 x screws Speed: 29 knots (54 km/h; 33 mph) Range: 5,200 miles (8,300 km) at 20 knots Complement: 176 Officers and men Armaments: ~ 2 x 76 mm/62 cal. guns ~ 1 x single-arm missile launcher (40 Spear-missile SAM magazine) ~ 2 x Triple anti-submarine torpedo tubes Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium